


All happy families are alike

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Quentin introduces Eliot to his mom





	All happy families are alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dhampir10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampir10/gifts).
  * A translation of [Todas as famílias felizes são iguais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960378) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

At least the dinner was over now.

The dinner in question had been to tell his mother that he was moving to another country with his boyfriend (which wasn't exactly a lie because besides being a different world, Fillory was also the name of the country where the capital was located), also to introduce the boyfriend in question to his mother at least once. And to let her know that he was the sort of guy who had boyfriends. 

He and Eliot walked together for two blocks before Eliot commented:

“I think my mother-in-law didn't become much of a fan of me”

"She's not a fan of me either so I think that makes sense"

"At least she was just quietly outraged, if it were you I introduced to my dad he would probably have aimed a shotgun at you."

"I don't think it's better or worse ... All happy families are alike, each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way"

"Tolstoy, you're such a nerd"

“Actually I never read, I only know the quote”

“Still you are a nerd”

Eliot kissed him, and Quentin kissed him back. But he didn't start smiling like he did almost every time they kissed.

“What's the matter Q? I know it wasn't great but you know it wasn't so bad, and we don't have to see her again if you don't want to. ”

“It's not about her”

"So what is it ?"

“Nothing, I just wish you could have met my father and not her. He was the one who really understood me. ”

"Do you think he would have been okay with us being together?"

"I don’t know. I hope so. But even if he didn't I wish he knew because it's important and he was my father and it feels like he should have known, I think I’m not explaining this right, fuck I wish I was more articulated. ”

“Yeah, but I think I understand what you mean”

Eliot kissed him again.

"Ready to go home?" Eliot said.

"Yes" Quentin said.

_ I'm home already _ Quentin thought.

And he wasn't referring to New Jersey.


End file.
